Twentyone Taillows
by Krauthammer
Summary: Mr. Finnegan dies in his office. A handful of Aspear berries seeds are found in his pocket. Lawrence Krauthammer starts the investigation, but soon everything gets worst. The widow dies poisoned and Gloria the maid is found strangled. Everything looks grim until Arlene Debussy, Krauthammer's rival, makes her own investigation.
1. Chapter 1

_This is an adaptation of a book, not an original story. _

_To make everything easier, here is a list of the characters in this story:_

_Humans: _

_-Victor Dribler: Alice's intimate friend._

_-Adam Erskine: Gloria's boyfriend_

_-Alice Finnegan: Reginald's actual wife, very young and attractive._

_-Erika Finnegan: Daughter of Finnegan's first wife._

_-Leandro Finnegan: Erika's brother._

_-Pamela Finnegan: Leandro's wife._

_-Reginald Finnegan: Manager of the Battle Company._

_-Arlene Debussy: Detective, Krauthammer's rival._

_-Gloria Miller: One of Family Finnegan's maids._

_-Lawrence Krauthammer: Detective in charge of the case._

_-Ellie Rogers: Old lady, sister of Finnegan's first wife._

_-Garth White: Erika's boyfriend._

_-Ansell: Alice Finnegan's lawyer._

_-Barton: Doctor of the Castelia City Hospital._

_-Bohr: Reginald Finnegan's lawyer._

_-Clint: Doctor of the Castelia City Mental Hospital_

_-Emma: One of Family Finnegan's maids._

_-Ms. Granger: Employee at the Battle Company._

_-Sergeant Hill: Krauthammer's aid in the case._

_Pokémon:_

_-Muscle (Male Machoke) Belongs to Reginald Finnegan. Helps in the house_

_-Polly (Female Politoed) Belongs to Reginald Finnegan. Helps in the house_

_-Pilgrim (Male Dragonite) Belongs to Reginald Finnegan. His main Pokémon. _

_-Dim (Female Charmeleon) Pilgrim's mate. Belongs to Reginald Finnegan._

_-Gracidea (Female Gardevoir) Belongs to Reginald Finnegan. Helps in the office._

_-Drill (Male Rhydon) Belongs to Reginald Finnegan. Helps in the office._

_A few aclarations: For story-telling purposes, the protagonist is able to understand Pokémon language. I understand that it is Mary Sue-ish or borderline Mary Sue-ish, but please bear with me._

_I also follow one specific point, and it is that a trainer and his/her Pokémon are able to talk and understand each other. _

_This story is intended to have forty-five chapters._

* * *

It was Drill's turn to make the tea. Drill was Finnegan's newest Pokémon, and was also the weakest and less efficient one. Afraid of water, as most Pokémon that have a crippling weakness to them, he didn't want to stay too long near it, so he removed the kettle without checking if it had boiled, and finished the tea.

Ms. Granger, one of Mr. Finnegan's employees, checked the results. -Once again the water wasn't boiling, you clumsy Rhydon!- she said annoyed. Drill gave her a submissive look and walked away. Ms. Granger started making the tea, angry at his boss's Rhydon. She mumbled a series of incoherencies and finished the tea, filling several cups. She took the biggest one and gave it to Gracidea, another of his boss's Pokémon.

Gracidea crossed the offices, without paying attention to anyone. She was his left hand in the office, besides Mr. Finnegan's Dragonite. That Dragonite was on a completely different level; his master had such appreciation for him, that he turned his company into the first company in the whole region that had a Pokémon as an associate.

Gracidea knocked on the door, and entered with the tea. Mr. Finnegan's office was impressive, a clear indication of his importance and wealthy life. Everything made clear that the owner of the office was a successful man. The Gardevoir left the cup of tea on the desk, and walked away.

Mr. Finnegan took the cup of tea and sipped. He wasn't as impressing as his office. His appearance was average, his only physical trait being his height, but his baldness and slight obesity ruined any effect.

Gracidea looked into Pilgrim's office, and resumed her work. She directed the employees, using her Psychic powers to keep track of everything in the office. She was indicating one of the secretaries what to say through the phone when she heard a noise coming from his trainer's office, followed by an agonic cry. Gracidea entered hurriedly.

Mr. Finnegan seemed to be having a heart attack. His convulsions had an alarming strength.

-For Arceus, master, are you sick? –Gracidea yelled. Mr Finnegan tried to talk as clear as he could, despite his convulsions.

-The tea…what the hell was on the tea? Go…Go get a doctor…

Gracidea ran outside and use her telepathy to communicate every employee around the news. –"Mr. Finnegan is dying…he has a stroke…call a doctor…he looks terrible…I'm sure he is dying."

Everyone reacted differently and uselessly, as they started to discuss what could Mr. Finnegan have, while a couple looked through lists of phone numbers, trying to find any doctor that could live close to the building. Gracidea, scared, couldn't control her psychic powers and provoked a mess, making it harder to do something that could help Mr. Finnegan. Ms. Granger kept asking if anyone had added something to the tea, and Gracidea looked around to see if anybody else was convulsing.

Shortly later, two doctors stood in the entrance of the building, along with two ambulances. Somebody had finally managed to reach them, but everyone knew that it was late. They loaded Mr. Finnegan's body in an ambulance.


	2. Chapter 2

Lawrence Krauthammer was sitting in Mr. Finnegan's office. A helper sat near, with his notebook. Krauthammer was meditating, as his examination of the scene didn't yield any results. He had called Ms. Granger, as he considerated she would be the best one around to explain what happened with Mr. Finnegan. She wasn't able to tell everything, but her report pointed Gracidea as the last one who saw him alive. He sent Ms. Granger to find Gracidea and bring her to the office, while he waited; she classified Ms. Granger as innocent, as she didn't seemingly fit the case. Krauthammer fidgeted with his thumbs, waiting for Gracidea and for a call from the Castelia City Hospital. Gracidea finally arrived.

She was shocked, but when she entered she adopted a dignified stance. The first thing she said when Krauthammer started the interrogation was "I didn't do it". Krauthammer considerated several reasons for Gracidea to kill her master, and was disgusted of some of them. However, all the possibilities seemed ridiculous, so he discarded them.

-There wasn't anything in the tea. –The Gardevoir said -It is impossible there was something in the tea.

-Did you make it?

-No, a Rhydon I know made it. He is clumsy, but not stupid nor bad. He wouldn't poison master. Drill didn't boil the water before making the tea, so Ms. Granger had to make it again.

Krauthammer nodded. –And what about the sugar?

-Master doesn't…never has sugar in his tea.

The phone ringed, and Krauthammer pointed to the door. Gracidea understood and left. The detective listened to a doctor in the Castelia City Hospital, Dr. Barton.

-So, you managed to revive him but died shortly after that. Talk about unlucky. What was the cause of death?

-Of course we need to do the autopsy, but this is an interesting case. It was pretty interesting. –Barton said excitedly.

-I suppose that it wasn't a normal death. – Krauthammer remarked.

-Not even close- Barton replied –I don't want to get involved, okay?

-Sure, sure, I get it. Was he poisoned?

-Yes. And, between you and me, I'm fairly sure of what toxin was used.

-Rea…really?

-Taxane, my friend. Taxane

-Taxane? I had never heard of it before.

-I thought so. It isn't common. I wouldn't have guessed if I didn't have a case of taxane poisoning, just a few days ago. Two girls were playing and for some reason made an infusion with leaves. Yew leaves, English yew leaves.

-Yew leaves?

-They're very toxic, but I have never seen a case where it was used intentionally. Interesting, and uncommon, I wish poisoners were more creative, like this one.

-You're having fun, how sick. –Krauthammer said mockingly.

-Yes, but I pity the victim.

-Did he say something before his death?

-Something about the tea…he said that it was something in the tea. Of course, it is impossible.

-Why?-Krauthammer queried, while he imagined Gracidea adding taxane to his master's cup.

-Because this poison doesn't act this fast. The symptoms started when he drank the tea, right?

-That is what I was told.

-There are very few poisons that act this fast, besides cyanide…if it had been cyanide or a similar poison, he would have been dead before the ambulance arrived, and nothing would have helped him. At first I thought it may have been strychnine, but the convulsions said otherwise. I'm sure it is taxane.

-How long will it take before you're sure?

-A few hours. I say that if I'm right, the poison was in his breakfast. Good luck with your case, Lawrence.

-Thanks, Barton. Where is Hill? I think he is my assistant for this case.

The phone was silent for a while until a different voice replied.

-This is Lawrence Krauthammer, Hill. Tell me everything that happened with the victim in the hospital.

-He said it was the tea. I asked for other opinion, but…

-I already know that, what else happened?

-No, sir. But there is something strange. I checked his pockets, and besides the usual stuff, I found seeds in one of the pockets, no more.

-Seeds?

-Yes, sir. Aspear berries seeds, I think. There is a lot.

-I see…strange. Thank you, Hill.

Krauthammer hung the phone and meditated more. Barton's analysis wasn't official, but he was sure that the doctor wouldn't be wrong. Reginald Finnegan was poisoned, and the poison was in the breakfast, meaning that everyone in the office was innocent. Krauthammer told the helper to bring Ms. Granger back.

-Reginald Finnegan died.

-I thought so. He looked very sick.

-Could you tell me about his family?

-Sure. I tried contacting Mrs. Finnegan, but she isn't in home. They live in a house near Nacrene City, almost inside the Pinwheel Forest. They call their house "Yew Mansion".

Krauthammer reacted quickly. –Did you say Yew Mansion? Like the tree?

-Yes – Ms. Griffin seemed intrigued, but she didn't get more details.

-What else can you tell me about the family?

-Mrs. Finnegan is his second wife, and is much younger than him. They married two years ago, the first Mrs. Finnegan died a long time ago and they had one son and one daughter. The daughter lives in the house, while the son is very far from here, in another country. He also has a Dragonite that is almost our second boss, but he is on vacation, near Victory Road.

-When did that Dragonite leave?

-Two days ago. I sent my own Pidove to find him.

"She indeed is an efficient woman" –Krauthammer thought., then asked: -Did you say that the son is in another country?

-Yes, his father banished him from the house.

-Is he married?

-Yes, he married in Kenya. Pilgrim, Mr. Finnegan's Dragonite, has a mate. He obtained her in a trade, three years ago. Pilgrim is very smart, he learnt human language. I guess that is one of the reasons Mr. Finnegan made him his associate. – Ms. Granger was talking with enthusiasm; she clearly appreciated her boss and his Pokémon. Krauthammer asked for the phone number of Yew Mansion, and then told her to leave. He called, and a male voice answered. He immediately felt that the receiver wasn't human, but a Pokémon. Surely he was waiting for Krauthammer to indicate who he wanted to talk to.

-I would like to talk with Mrs. or Miss Finnegan. –The phone was silent, until a female voice answered.

-Hello? Mrs. Finnegan? Miss Finnegan?

-No, this is Emma, one of the maids. The ladies aren't here.

-Okay, I call to notify that Mr. Finnegan died like an hour ago.

-I was told something happened to him, and to be honest I don't know what to do. Mrs. Finnegan went to play golf, Miss Finnegan is with her friends in Nacrene City and Grim is on vacation, in the north of Unova.

-Who can I talk to? Is there somebody that Finnegan trusted or that knew Mr. Finnegan well enough?

-Well, Miss Rogers is here, but she doesn't like to talk through the phone…and she did't have a good relationship with Mr. Finnegan. He trusts Polly, but...

-Then I'll talk with Polly.

-You don't understand, sir, Polly is his Politoed.

-Doesn't matter, tell her to talk with me, explain to her what a telephone is, but get her to talk to me.

Shortly after that, a different female voice sounded.

-Flies, roses and ponds. I'm hanging now.

-I'll let you know that I can understand you perfectly, Polly. Flies, roses and ponds.

Polly seemed speechless, until she finally spoke again. –I thought this was a waste of time. Is there something that translates what I say?

-There is no time for explanations. I'm sorry to inform you that Mr. Finnegan died in the hospital an hour ago. He felt sick while he was here in the office. I want to talk with his family

-Sure…how did it happen…?-Polly's voice indicated surprise, but not agitation. –My master! What a disgrace! If Pilgrim were here…he would know what to do. I don't know how to contact him, but I'll spread the word here. My master's mate will arrive in a few hours. It will be a hard blow for her. It is terrible; master looked so fine this morning!

-Yes, yes, I know. Focus on this, Polly.

-Who are you?

-Lawrence Krauthammer, a detective. I'm in Mr. Finnegan's office.

-Detective? What is that? What does that mean?

-Somebody that is called when somebody suddenly dies and there are reasons to suspect foul play. Say, I have only one doubt: Did Mr. Finnegan seen a doctor recently?

-Pilgrim had asked our master to visit a doc…tor a few times, but master didn't want. He refused to be reasonable.

She fell silent again, obviously thinking about Mr. Finnegan. –If my master's mate arrives, should I tell her what happened?

-Yeah, do that. Also tell her that Lawrence Krauthammer will visit Yew Mansion today.


	3. Chapter 3

Lawrence Krauthammer hanged the phone and called Ms. Granger again.

-So, you forgot to tell me that everyone was worried for Mr. Finnegan and had asked him to visit a doctor.

-I never thought he needed to do that. –Ms. Granger defended herself - I never thought he was sick.

-Then what did you think?

-Just strange. Different. His behavior wasn't normal.

-Something like…he was worried for something?

-Oh no! We were the ones who were worried.

Krauthammer waited patiently.

-It is hard to explain, you see. I had thought he was drunk…he yelled the most extraordinaire stories. For most of the years he had been in charge of the Battle Company, he was efficient and professional…but lately he was pretty distracted, expansive and…was practically burning the company's money. The opposite of what he would do. That is all I can tell you.

-Maybe he was mentally perturbed.

-No, it was like he was expecting something nice and…exciting.

-So, that worried you.

Ms. Granger nodded. –Yeah, yeah, but I can't say with words how he acted. It was like he didn't care about anything anymore. He was excited, and strange people that we had never seen before started to come to his office. Pilgrim was worried.

-So, everyone was worried.

-Yeah. Pilgrim had always been trusted by his trainer, you see. But lately…

-Lately they weren't very friendly.

-Well, Mr. Finnegan was doing stuff that Pilgrim thought wasn't necessary. After Mr. Finnegan made his Dragonite an associate of the Battle Company, Pilgrim turned into a very prudent Pokémon. He is a good boss, but lately Mr. Finnegan didn't want to listen to him anymore and that is why he was worried.

-Did they fight? - Krauthammer still was unsure of what approach to take.

-I don't think so…Now I realize that Mr. Finnegan must have been out of his mind to…yell like he did.

-What did he say?

-He reunited every employee in this building and insulted Pilgrim. He called him "pompous dragon". He said that he should get his head out of his draconic ass, and that he should learn to listen more to his trainer. And he yelled: "I'm going to bring Andro back. He is worth ten of you, and is married. Andro has guts, even if he is an outlaw and…" Oh, I shouldn't have said that.

Ms. Granger had finally cracked and slipped something.

-Don't worry; what happened in the past doesn't matter now.

-Oh, yes! That was a long time ago. Andro was very young and inexperienced and didn't know what he was doing.

-Tell me more about the employees.

Ms. Granger gave Krauthammer enough information. Now he had ruled out every employee of the Battle Company. Krauthammer thanked Ms. Granger, and called Gracidea back. The officer that was helping the detective pointed the elegance of Mr. Finnegan's life. -…and everyone has those names…Gracidea sounds like something delicate and graceful, while Reginald has authority and fits somebody wealthy.

Krauthammer smiled politely, hoping that the officer would finish his ramblings. When he was done, Krauthammer added some facts about Mr. Finnegan, especially of his life before he was the director of the Batttle Company

-The most curious thing is that Mr. Finnegan had some connections in the black market and some criminal organizations, Team Plasma being one of them. He also made some suspicious operations in the Battle Company, but he didn't break any law.

-I see. He wasn't a scrupulous man.

-More like he was a clever criminal. There isn't anything against him; he was always smarter than the police.

-The kind of man that would have lots of enemies.

-Oh yes! Brave enemies, but remember that he was poisoned in his own house. Or at least that is the theory for now. His family was pretty cliché…Pilgrim, replacing the good kid. Andro…the bad kid…attractive for the females. The wife, younger than the victim. Pretty common for a story.

Gracidea entered the office, as dignified as always. –Did you want to see me?

-I have some questions about your master…or should I say former master.

-Poor man…- Gracidea said unconvincingly.

-I would like to know if you have noted something strange on Mr. Finnegan lately.

-Yes, I have.

-And what…?

-I can't describe it; I just "felt" his mind. He had been saying nonsense. I couldn't believe anything he said. He also was more irritable than normal, especially with Pilgrim. He and I was in perfect terms, as I always obeyed him.

-Before I forgot…did he carry seeds in his pockets very often?

-Seeds? In his pocket? Do you mean for gardening or something?

-Maybe.

-Oh no!, I'm sure of that. Master doing gardening? Not a chance!

-Could he have been carrying Rawst berries seeds…or Aspear berries seeds for some experiment or something related with the Battle Company?

-Definitely not! I would know about that, even if he didn't tell me. One of the many advantages of being a Psychic-type.

Krauthammer thanked her and told her to leave. The police officer kept looking at her.

-I should get one of them for my team, if not for fighting, at least for aesthetic reasons! Did you see her grace and beauty? –the officer

-I could care less about her grace and beauty. I'm back to the beginning: A handful of Aspear berries seeds…and no explanation for them.


End file.
